


Ezekiel's Funeral

by SteelSpectre



Series: Ezekiel Dies [2]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelSpectre/pseuds/SteelSpectre
Summary: ezekiel is dead and there's a funeral even though nobody likes him





	Ezekiel's Funeral

ok so basically ezekiel is fucking dead and he went to hell for drawing sans hentai so that's unepic..

everyone is at his funeral except the duncan because he is also dead and beating mr. ezekiel up in hell as the funeral is happening for some reason.

"ok so basically rip. this is so sad alexa play despacito, and press f to pay respects" said cody and harold at the same time because yes. "who even cared about that loser though" heather said like a bitch "OBVIOUSLY YOU IF YOU CAME TO THIS FUNERAL DUMBASS" yelled the court knee "i came to see his corpse" heather said while drinking nail polish remover. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TwO" SAYS BIG BOY TRENT WHILE HE IS WATCHING JACKSFILMS ON HIS MODDED MINECRAFT GAME AND ALSO PLAYING GUITAR AT THE SAME TIME WOW WHAT AN AMAZING MAN!!

noah chokes to death and everyone ignores him because FUCKING EZEKIEL IS RETURNING FROM HELL AND POSSESSING HIS CORPSE SO HE CAN FINISH HIS NEXT SANS HENTAI HOLY SHIT  
"EZEKIEL NO NOT THE SANS HENTAI IM GONNA-" tyler said as he got punched by heather who enjoys sans hentai.  
ezekiel has finished the sans hentai but it is not undertale sans it is the shitty underswap sans what the fuck ezekiel you have horrible taste. "AAAAA A A  A A  A A A " every one says while noah is dead on the floor god help him

also heather is experiencing pain because she drank nail polish remover 

"why is everyone dying" thicc man owen asked "nobody knows" said noah even though he died a few sentences ago 

then ezekiel fell in a hole and died again and the spirit of duncan double killed him in hell so he is now gone forever. oof.


End file.
